Fluff
by kmyc
Summary: Cerita tentang malam Naruto dan Hinata


Wah, masih jam 12. Masih jauh dari pagi. Salah juga karena aku sudah tidur dari sore, sehingga wajar terbangun tengah malam. Sedikit berbalik aku memilih memandangi wajah Hinata yang damai. _Sudah beranak dua masih saja cantik._ Terkikik dengan lintasan pikiran yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Hinata... Hinata... Sedikitku singkirkan rambut yang menggelayut cantik di bulu matanya yang panjang. Mematri wajah manis ini lekat-lekat sebelum aku kembali kerja dan baru akan pulang minggu depannya lagi. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya, membelai pipi gembil meresap kelembutannya. Tiba-tiba kelopak mata itu bergerak terbuka. Masih kupandangi wajah kantuk yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu tidur.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" katanya sambil mengucek mata. Seperti biasa, selalu mengkhawatirkanku terlebih dahulu. Aku selalu merasa kalah jika lawannya adalah Hinata. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika pikiranku hanya padamu?

"Aku terbangun. Boleh kupeluk?" Kataku meminta izin. Kurentangkan tangan meminta ia masuk kedalam lingkupku. Hinata adalah ketidakmungkinan yang secara ajaib hadir. Tak akan ada yang menyangkah, gadis dari keluarga terpandang sepertinya menyukai pemuda yatim piatu sepertiku. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk dimiliki. Bahkan aku tak memiliki nyali sekedar untuk berharap lebih. Dia selalu pengertian ke semua makhluk, tak ada alasan bagiku merasa istimewa.

Hinata terkikik. Tawa yang mewabah, menular membuatku ikut tersenyum. Istriku mulai menyandarkan punggungnya. Merengkuhnya erat seperti malam yang lalu-lalu. hidungku membaui rambut halusnya. Menenangkan seperti biasa. Tanpa sadar aku mulai mengecupi ubun-ubun itu tanpa diminta. Membuat sang empunya kepala menoleh.

"Kamu tidak bisa tidur?" tanyanya lirih. Bukannya menjawab aku malah menciumnya bertubi-tubi. merasakan garis lembut yang selalu bisa mengguncangkan hati. Kembali kutatapi mata jernih yang selalu menenggelamkanku. Mata yang selalu melihatku secara telanjang dan utuh.

"Aku ingin _melakukannya _malam ini" kataku lancang. Tanganku yang yang bergelayut manja dipinggangnya mulai menelusuri garis pinggulnya, menggoda wanita cantik ini untuk setuju.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto-kun" jawabnya sambil merangkul tanganku yang sudah tiba dipaha dalamnya untuk kembali ke posisi semula. Sedikit kesal juga ditolak pas lagi mau-maunya. Tapi menghormati keputusannya juga bagian dari kewajibanku. Kuberikan ciuman di bahu untuk menyampaikan selamat tidur.

Aku kembali termenung. Sudah 13 tahun aku dan Hinata bersama. Dan sudah 7 tahun aku menjadi Hokage. Waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Boruto yang semakin dewasa dan Himawari. Himawari... Gadis kecilku yang berharga. Mengingat ia hanya setangkupan tanganku saat baru lahir, dan sekarang bisa merentangkan tangan memeluk leherku membuatku menyadari dia sudah besar. Sedih juga melihat mereka tumbuh terlalu cepat. Ingin aku menghentikan waktu. Menjebak keluargaku untuk hidup selamanya. Kueratkan pelukanku pada Hinata. Nyatanya ia sedikit sadar mengelus punggung tanganku, berpikir aku sudah lepas ke alam mimpi.

Besok aktivitas berat itu akan kembali. Malas rasanya menutup mata dan menyia-nyiakan kesadaranku hanya untuk istirahat. Aku ingin bersama Hinata lebih lama.

"Hinata... Aku benar-benar ingin _melakukannya_" kataku sedikit parau. Sedikit beralih, memenjarakan perempuan yang setengah tertidur itu.

"Ini sudah malam, Naruto-kun" katanya sedikit serak.

"Biasanya juga malam, kok" kuberikan ciuman dibibirnya yang lembut. Hinata tidak menolak tapi juga tidak membalas. Yang ia lakukan hanya menangkup wajahku.

"Besok kamu harus kerja"

"Oleh karena itu harus sekarang.." ku tempelkan bibirku di kulitnya yang lembut. Kurasakan ia sedikit merintih tatkala ku telusuri garis pinggulnya.

"Naru..." Belum sempat ia menjerit namaku ku bungkam bibir merah itu. Aku akan merindukannya. Merasakan Hinata. Menjadi Hokage, kewajiban yang harus aku lakukan membuatku bakal tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Hinata... Hinata... Kugumamkan nama cantiknya dalam pikiranku. Aku mencintaimu sayangku.

"Kamu yang paling cantik. Tak ada yang lebih cantik dari istriku" ungkapku memuja. Ia hanya tersenyum. Semu merah itu samar terlihat. Ku lepaskan kancing piyama itu perlahan. Menahan untuk tidak menyerang istriku secara brutal. Aku ingin dia tahu aku mencintai seluruh tentangnya.

"Hinata, Aku mencintaimu. Istriku"


End file.
